


Take Your Kids to Work

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Coven and the Pizzeria [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Albinism, Bullying, Gen, Native American Character(s), Racism, Rebornica Verse, Teen Father, Teenage parenthood, prejudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year was 1987 and Wakiza is temporarily working in the pizzeria and taking his babies with him. It was a usual day at work, facing people who are ignorant about his race, people who judge him for being a teen dad, and people who judge his children for being born albino. Despite this it was a wonderful day, he and his babies had a wonderful day.... But when he decides to take the nightshift for an absent security guard with Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Kids to Work

**Author's Note:**

> Again I don’t own fnaf and this is based on Rebornica’s au… and it kind takes place in 87 btw they will be two native American songs. NOT OWN BY ME BTW. and this is a side story to "The Stolen Gifts"

A teen boy wearing a security uniform was laying down on the ground covered with blood and bruises and is bleeding from his neck that was tied with a metal string. His name is Wakiza and he have light tan skin, brown eyes and dark hair with a thin long braid on the left side of his head with some stone beads and two feathers on it. He have tattoos on his arms. One is an owl on his upper arm, another is a pair of eggs on a nest on the forearm, and on the other arm is a star on the forearm and the moon on the upper arm. In one hand is a white dagger with two feathers tied to it covered with dried blood, on the other is a rattle. His warm brown eyes are fill with tears as he faces the dark doorway. “My…..gifts” he whispered as his tears fall into the puddle of blood.  
-Earlier in the day-

Wakiza got out of the cab holding a basket and the cab driver got out to give him his bag. He have three feathers and more stone beads on his braid. “Thank you sir” said Wakiza grabbing the bag and was about to give him his money. “Nah, kid keep the money… you’ll probably be needing that for your kids” said the man getting in the cab. “But sir I insist” The driver interrupts him. “Kid you’ll be needing that more than me, and good luck” said the driver as he drove away. Wakiza sigh and look down at his basket. In the basket are his son and daughter named Istas and Istu and they are just babies. Istas and Istu have white hair, pale skin and red eyes unlike Wakiza’s dark hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. But he love them very much. He brings his babies to work ever since his first day. He isn’t planning to stay in this town for long though. He’s been staying in the town for a few weeks and he’s planning to go back to his tribe this next week. He was lucky that his boss named Byron doesn’t mind him bringing Istas and Istu to work (even though he’s such a greedy man) … He walk through the parking lot and he then notices the parents at the parking lot giving him and the babies looks. Some with pity and concern, some with judgement and disgust, and a few just smile at his babies. “Gaaah! I’m sick of those people judging me and my children or giving me and my children pity! Sure I may be young to be a parent and it’s not my fault my children are different…. We’re doing just fine” thought Wakiza with frustration. He ignored those people and walk faster towards the pizzeria.  
Wakiza walked in and Scott nicknamed Phone-guy walk towards the crowded pizzeria and smiled at him. “Hello, Wakiza how are you?” said Scott. “Oh I’m fine… just those people again…” said Wakiza. Scott sighs knowing how other people are about teen parents. “Just don’t let them get them to you Wazika, focus on the positives” said Scott with a caring smile. “Very well Scott and besides I’m only working here until next week” said Wakiza feeling better. Scott cooed at the babies in his basket. “How are you~ you sweet little angels~” the babies giggled. Wakiza smiled at Scott, so far he’s the only man he can trust with his babies. “Come Wakiza, and you know the rules go check on the kids and if you need anything tell me” said Scott. “Thank you” said Wakiza as he kisses Istas and Istu.  
Wakiza was walking around while carrying his babies and he saw a fat brown-haired boy with a top hat, a black bowtie and brown clothes snatches a pirate headband from a smaller boy. “Baldy!” chuckled the boy. “Hey! Give it back!” said the smaller boy covering his head. Wakiza walks toward them and grab the headband from the bully. “Fredrick! Stop doing that! If you do it again I will tell your parents” said Wakiza sternly. Fredrick stick his tongue at him and walk away mumbling “Whatever you Indian and your freak babies”. Wakiza sighed “I hated when people called me and my children that….” Said Wazika under his breathe. The teen gives the bald boy his headband, “here” he said. The boy quickly grabs it and puts it back on. “Thanks mister…. You have a weird braid” said the kid pointing at Wazika’s braid. “Well it’s stylish in my culture and what is your name?” said Wakiza. “Mike, but call me Mikey and yours?” said the boy. “Wakiza” said the older boy. The kid laughed “That’s a funny name!” said Mikey. “My name means “Desperate Warrior” Mikey” said Wakiza smiling. “Wow! That’s cool! ....so what are the babies’ names” asked Mike assuming that the guard is babysitting these babies. “Oh, where are my manners, his name is Istu and her name is Istas, his name means sugar and her name means snow” said Wakiza, he didn’t tell him those are his children because an innocent child won’t understand on how a teenager have babies. “That’s awesome! …..um, why do they have white hair and red eyes?” asked Mike. Wakiza gulped. “Um…. Well they are born that way, that’s all I know” said Wakiza. “Oh” said Mike. Istu and Istas reaches their hands to Mike. Mike looks at them confusedly. Wakiza laughed. “They want you to hold them” said the teen holding out his babies. “Um are you sure it’s ok?” said Mike. “Yes” said Wakiza. Mike smile and hold them. The blue eyes meet the 2 pairs red ones. Istas places her tiny hand on Mike’s left cheek and Istu touches Mike’s forhead. Mike and Wakiza laugh softly. “They like you already” said Wakiza. Mike look up to Wakiza brightly.  
Later, Wakiza was sitting at an empty table watching the kids running around while guarding the babies who are now sleeping. Wakiza then saw a girl with small ponytails, wearing a purple sweater, skirt, and a red bowtie and is on crutches comes towards him. “Oh Hello little one” said Wakiza softly. “Can I see the babies?” said the girl loudly. “Shhh! You’ll wake up, but yes you can, what’s your name?” whispered Wakiza. “I’m Sophie” whispered the girl look at the babies. “Well Sophie meet Istas and Istu” said Wakiza letting her see his babies. “Um… their hair is white” whispered Sophie. “They are born that way” said Wakiza softly. “What’s your name sir?” asked the girl quietly. “I’m Wakiza” said the teen. “ ….That’s a weird name just like Istas and Istu” said Sophie. “Yes, they sounded weird to your people, your name would sound weird to my people” said Wakiza smiling. Sophie look at him confusedly.  
Afterwords, Wakiza was eating lunch while giving Istas and Istu their milk bottles. “WOW! Cool tattoos” Wakiza turn to see a boy with blond hair, a yellow shirt and a bib that said “let’s eat”. “Thank you boy” said Wakiza. “Tan! Come over here we are about to have some pizza” shouted a woman. “I’m coming mom wait!” called back the boy. Tan was about to walk away when he notices the babies’ white hair and red eyes but he shrugs and walks away as he was focus on having his lunch. Wakiza then notices Tan’s mother glaring at him with judgement as she walk away pulling Tan’s arm as if she’s getting away from the teenaged boy as soon as possible.  
Wakiza was walking around the pizzeria singing a song from his home to Istas and Istu.  
“Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Kay-o-kay-nah  
Kay-o-kay-nah”

The teen father suddenly heard laughter. “That be the stupidest song I ever heard” said a black-haired girl wearing an eyepatch, a red shirt with Foxy the Pirate’s face on it and a fake hook who was with Mikey. Wakiza sigh. “Violet just go play your games and leave us alone” said Wakiza. “You don’t tell me what to do you Indian!” said Violet. “What’s an Indian?” asked Mike. “You know those people who wear those stupid feathers and beads, they have these axes called tomahawks and they go “hou” or “ha-ya-ya-ya”” said Violet. “First of all, I’m Native American, second of all feathers and beads are COOL, and third of all you are thinking of a completely different tribe…” said Wakiza. “Whatever, go sing your crazy song to your vampire babies” said Violet storming away. Wakiza felt like he wanted to hit Vincent’s child but that is against his culture to even slap on a child’s wrist. “Are you ok sir?” asked Mike. “I’m fine Mikey…. I’ve been called much worst names….” said Wakiza looking down. “So you be a Indian? Where’s your arrowheads?” asked Mike with a fake pirate accent. Wakiza laughed “I’m Native American and my tribe doesn’t make those,” corrected Wakiza politely as he continues to rock the baby basket. “Oh…. So you be a warrior” said Mikey still using a pirate accent. “Yeah I am and here’s my proof” said Wakiza showing his white dagger. “Wow… why is it white?” asked Mike. “It’s made from a bone” said Wakiza. “Cool!” said Mike in awe.  
Wakiza is lending on the wall, carrying Istas and Istu while watching the kids. Some are chasing each-other playfully, some are playing games and some stuffing themselves. Wakiza finds himself enjoying the animatronics musics and laughing at their jokes with the kids. Wakiza saw Mikey again walking towards him with a different black-haired girl wearing a hairband with a bow, and a yellow dress with a flower. “Wakiza, this is my new friend Faith and Faith this is Wakiza and the babies he’s taking care of are Istas and Istu” said Mike. “Mikey said you’re a warrior, yes?” said Faith. “Yes” said Wakiza nodding. “What does a warrior do?” asked Faith. “Well, in my culture a warrior should never give up, a warrior should fight the monsters of the dark, and a warrior should protect the children and those of the light no matter what….” said Wakiza. “Wow, you fight monsters?” said Faith. “Yes but the most important one is protecting the children and those of the light” said Wakiza smiling humbly. Faith and Mike look at him in awe. “So you have to protect Istas and Istu?” asked Faith looking at the twins, Mike had told her their names. “Well, yeah of course, and maybe someday, they will grow up to be the warriors of light as well” said Wakiza smiling. “Wow can we be warriors?” asked Mike. “Maybe when you grow a bit older Mikey” said Wakiza. “Can I hold the babies?” asked Faith. “Yes” said Wakiza handing the babies to her. Istas and Istu then grabs her cheeks and hair. “They sure like you too” said Wakiza gently padding the babies’ heads.  
-A few hours later-

“Wakiza how are you?” asked Scott coming towards the young father. “I face some more judgmental parents and some ignorant children but otherwise its fine” said Wakiza moving Istas and Istu up and down slowly. “Oh I see” said Scott sympathetically. “Um why don’t you just come and work in the office with me then” asked Scott. “Um are you sure?” asked Wakiza. “Yes, someone is going to take your place from here and besides I think you and your babies need a place to relax” said Scott motioning Wakiza to follow him and Wakiza did.  
When they are in the office, a man in a purple uniform with a golden freddy’s badge. “Oh Hey Phone-guy… Hello Chief kid, how’s your vampire kids” said Vincent. For some reason, Wakiza sense something dark in this man. “Vincent! He have a name! And I thought you promised to stop calling him “Chief” or his children “vampires” …” said Scott angrily. “I said “I might not call”…. When are you gonna stop mishearing me?” said Vincent. “When are you going to stop acting like…” Scott was about to finish his sentence then he look at Wakiza’s babies. Scott face-palm, not wanting to swear in from of the babies, he starts writing on a post-it note on the desk and shows it to Vincent. It said “When are you going to stop acting like a dick?” Vincent smirks widen and he then writes on a paper too and shows it to Scott. “When are you going to show me yours?” Scott blushes and gives the paper and rips it. “Stop asking me questions like me! And go look after the kids in the pizzeria” shouted Scott. Vincent laughs as he walks away “Ok I’ll go see you later” said Vincent. Scott looks at Wakiza. “Sorry that Vincent act this way again…” said Scott with a shrug. “Um it’s ok my children and I been called much worst names….” said Wakiza. Scott gives Wakiza a comforting pad on the shoulder. Wakiza then puts the babies back in the basket, smiling at them.  
-End of the day-

Wakiza was doing work with Scott when he saw a thick man in a suit with a hat come in, he was Byron, their boss. “Hey Scott and Wakusa, one of you will be staying here just for tonight with Vincent” said Bryon. “Um, It’s pronounce Wa-ki-za and why?” said Scott looking concern. “The other nightshift guard has called in sick…. That lazy bastard” said Byron in frustration. “I’ll do it, Scott have other jobs and I have one and besides I’m only here for one week before I go back to my homeland” said Wakiza “But you have babies with you” said Scott. “Scott its fine, I’ve done worst” said Wakiza. “You’ll risk your babies Wakiza” said Scott. “My babies and I have been in much worst situation then nightshift” said Wakiza smiling. While Scott is trying to convince Wakiza to leave for a rest. Neither of them noticed that Byron look at Wakiza’s babies with fear and disgust. “Look kid, you could just fine a babysitter next time, you should just let Scott care for your kids” suggested Byron. “Sorry boss, as much as I like Scott…. I just can’t bear the thought of not seeing my babies” said Wakiza. “Um…. Are you sure?” said Scott with concern. “I’ll be fine besides it’s just for tonight and I have enough milk and diapers for these babies” said Wakiza. Byron and Scott sighed. “Um ok I guess Vincent should do most of the work then, I’m sure no harm will happen, since there hasn’t been any reports of violent robberies or any sh*t like that for a long time” said Byron. Just when the boss said a swearword, Wakiza and Scott covered the babies’ ears in shock. “Oops sorry!” said Byron who forgotten that the babies were awake even if those albino children repulsed him, he rarely swears around children, when he does it’s because he doesn’t noticed they were hearing. “Well, see you tomorrow then kid” said Byron walking away and shivers at the thought of the albino babies. “Good luck, Wakiza, Vincent is at the backstage fixing the animatronics and if you need anything call me” said Scott as he look down at the twins and kisses their foreheads. “I’ll see you little ones tomorrow” said Scott speaking to them in a high cheery voice as the babies laugh and laugh while Wakiza smiled.  
12:00 am  
Wakiza walk around the halls, so far Vincent’s been acting odd around. Wakiza heard a loud commotion earlier and so screams today. But Scott and Byron wouldn’t tell them and they don’t want him in the pirate cove and strongly suggested to take the backdoor when he leaves. Wakiza gives in to his curiosity and decides to go to the pirate’s cove anyway to see what that was about. One his way, he was softly singing the lullaby again to Istas and Istu in his basket.  
“Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Kay-o-kay-nah  
Kay-o-kay-nah”  
The teen father then heard a strange noise and he felt something really really bad. “Maybe I should check the pirate cove later!” said Wakiza as he run to the backstage where he heard the sounds. Wakiza was at the door, for some-reason just being in the front door, it felt like the darkness is choking him for some reason. He cling to basket in one arm and he nervously attempts to open the door. He felt it’s lock, Wakiza comes up with an idea, he put the basket next to him, he put out his white dagger from his tribe and uses it to break the look. It works and then he put it away and carries the baby basket again. He opens the door…. What he saw, he wasn’t prepared to see. He saw the animatronics, he sees the blood coming out of them, he then saw Vincent putting Faith who was now dead in the Golden Freddy suit. Wakiza look at Vincent with horror. When Istas and Istu suddenly cries, Vincent look and saw Wakiza standing there. Vincent suddenly darkly smiles as he pull out a knife. “No….witnesses” said Vincent. Wakiza look at his babies as his tears come down. “STAY AWAY FROM MY BABIES” Wakiza shouted as he run quickly. Vincent chases after him. “You can’t run away from me” laughed Vincent. Wakiza ran and ran, he felt Vincent coming closer. “I won’t let you take these gifts of mine” shouted Wakiza he wanted to fight this man but he needs to find a place to keep those children away from him. “That’s what you call those things who won’t see the sun anyway?” said Vincent chasing him. “I STILL LOVE THEM AND YOU’LL NEVER HAVE THEM” said Wakiza still running from him. Vincent chuckling darkly as he chases him. “You should think of this as getting rid of your burden… Well, actually you will die too” said Vincent. “LEAVE US ALONE!!!!! S-s-stay away from us!!! THIS IS THE LAST WARNING” cried out Wakiza as tears come down as he felt Vincent coming even closer and dark laughter became louder. “You make me do this!!!! … Ancient One I beg of you to give me time to hide these gifts you given me” called out Wakiza tearfully. “Ha! You think that’s going to work!” laughed Vincent as he was about to stab Wakiza when suddenly a very bright light appears out of nowhere and the teen father took this as a chance to escape. “ARGGH!!!” shouted Vincent covering his eyes. “Thank you Ancient One” said Wakiza clinging to his basket while comforting his twins.  
12:30 am  
Wakiza got in the office and hide the babies under the desk. “It’s not over I must fight Vincent, for he’s a human who given in to the darkness…. He is covered with the blood of the innocent…. Children I’m sorry I didn’t save you” He whispered thinking of Faith with guilt. Wakiza look at Istas and Istu as tears come down. He grab the wooden rattle from the basket and put it in his pocket, he pull the white dagger out of his other pocket. He lend down to kiss Istas and Istu, “My treasures, my legacy, my friends, my gifts…. I’ll be back, I promise” whispered Wakiza to his twins and hug them with one arm as he left out the door, he sang them the lullaby.  
“Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Hey, hey, watenay  
Kay-o-kay-nah  
Kay-o-kay-nah”  
When Wakiza was gone, Istas and Istu closes their red eyes…. Unknowing to Wakiza, a music box starts playing.  
1:00 am  
Wakiza walk around with his dagger ready and he saw Vincent with a dark smile on his face who was holding a bloodied knife. “I don’t know how you do that cheap-trick kid Chief, but I will give you a much slower and painful death… afterword I’ll find those vampire babies!” said Vincent. Wakiza courageously look at the child-murderer and pointed his white dagger at him. Vincent laughed sadistically. “It’s a fight you want kid? Then it’s a fight you get! And I am not going easy on you” said Vincent running to him. “Neither am I! HAAAAAAAGAAANAAAA” shouted Wakiza with a battle cry. He grabbed Vincent’s wrist preventing him from stabbing his heart. Wakiza then kicks Vincent to the ground as he legs go of his arm. Vincent got up with a smirk. He run to Wakiza and punches him in the face knocking Wakiza down. Vincent was about to cut his neck with his knife but Wakiza swiftly punches Vincent in the rib and pushes the knife away from him. Vincent, despite the pain where he punches him, is still smiling and he got up quickly and grab him. Wakiza struggled free from Vincent’s and kick him away.  
3:10 am  
Both the child killer and the teen dad were bruised up and bleeding from the cuts on their uniforms. Wakiza is glaring at Vincent with rage with Vincent look at him with amusement. Vincent was amazed that this younger boy have such aggressive attack and defense moves. “Great moves kid…you just wouldn’t give up would you? I guess this is the fight to the death than huh?” said Vincent breathing heavily. “How could you do these sins? … You have a daughter yourself!” shouted Wakiza whose dagger is at Vincent’s neck. Vincent darkly smiled “M-m-my kid? Hahahaha, you mean Violet? She’s gone! Yeah such a tragedy” said Vincent with mock concern. Wakiza eyes get fill with tears… but those are not sorrowful tears… those tears are fill with angry. “There’s no hope for you…” said Wakiza as elbowed him in the chest making Vincent drop the knife. Vincent then knock Wakiza’s dagger away from his hand. Now Vincent tries reaching for knife and Wakiza’s grab his arm and bites his arm really hard. Vincent laugh and pushes him off and grabs the knife anyway. Wakiza jumps him and Vincent turns and pins him down firmly placing his hand on Wakiza’s head. He smirks and he cuts Wakiza’s cheek. Wakiza struggles to keep him from cutting his neck, he succeeds and pushes him off jump stands up and jumps him. Vincent then blocks him and pushes him down. He starts to strangle the young father, “You lose… so where’s your spirits to save you and your kids now… As soon as you die, I will find your precious kids…besides, they can’t see the lights of days anyway” whispered Vincent to Wakiza’s ear. Vincent then stabs Wakiza’s chest 6 times and he bleeds quickly and then he knock him out. Vincent smirks and he walked away to find the twins. “He must not succeed!” Vincent heard the voice, he look back in shock. Bright white light surrounds Wakiza, the teenager stands up without a struggle. Wakiza open his eyes and they were glowing white, and a glowing lady wearing a flowing dress and a headdress of feathers behind him. “Shit!” shouted Vincent. “You can’t win!” shouted Wakiza. Wakiza jump Vincent and knock him out unconscious. Wakiza was cutting the unconscious killer and then he heard faint cries and the lights leave him. “MY BABIES!!!!” shouted out Wakiza immediately as follow the faint cries.  
3:30 am  
Wakiza was about to go in the office when the Marionette run out of the office carrying his is babies! Wakiza runs after the animatronic as his tears fill up his eyes. “NO! NO! NO! GIVE ME BACK MY GIFTS” shouted out Wakiza at the kidnapper as the stone beads and a feather come off his braid.  
4:00 am  
Wakiza sense no dark intent in this puppet. He only felt anger and fear in that animatronic. “A Lost Soul” thought Wakiza. All he wanted were his son and daughter back. “Maybe I can reason with him” thought Wakiza as he pull the wooden rattle from his pocket. “Please give me my babies back!” cried out Wakiza. His eyes get fill with tears as he heard his babies crying and he’s unable to comfort them.  
5:00 am  
The Marionette keep on running when Wakiza finally catches up with him. The Marionette places the babies down. Just before Wakiza can reach for the babies, he didn’t notice the Marionette getting metal strings and suddenly he felt something around his neck… He falls down and he saw that he’s bleeding and was unable to move his arms and legs. His vision was blurry but he saw the Marionette coming towards a door, and he saw his son and daughter looking at him…. Calling for him. “Papa…” Wakiza had just heard his babies’ first word. His eyes get fill with tears as the Marionette went in the dark doorway disappearing with his son and daughter.  
5:49 am  
Wakiza breaths slowly as he felt his life fading away. Four child spirits were closing in on him. Wakiza feel the darkness trying to claim him “Ancient One…. let me stay with my babies….The darkness will still tempt them if I’m gone…. They need protection, they need guidance, and they need to know the way of light…. Let me stay with them until they are returned to my tribe … Please let me stay with them” thought Wakiza. Suddenly they were bright orbs of lights appear floating around him and four child spirits got away as soon as they see them. One of them turned into the woman who have help him defeated Vincent who tearfully smile at him. Wakiza floats from the ground along with the rattle and the dagger and he started glowing as brightly as the orbs themselves.  
6:00  
Scott was holding the wailing babies and his eyes are fill with tears. Byron walks in “Scottie what are you doing here?” he asked. Scott turned and Byron saw the babies. Scott goes on both knees and wept while trying to comfort the young orphans. Byron doesn’t know what’s going on but he sense something bad. “Papa…” said the babies looking at the hallway. Scott cried even harder when he heard them say that.  
Now  
Byron was pacing in the office while Scott is sitting on the chair with a gloomy look while holding the babies. Byron hesitantly drinks from his flash. “Ok…. Scott, we should never speak of this…. It’s enough with that kid got his head bitten off and the 5 missing children incident….” said Byron. “B-b-but! What about the babies??? They were supposed to go back to their tribe” snapped Scott. “Look! I don’t care what happens to that kid’s kids and I don’t even know where the kid’s tribe is! Do you?” said Byron. Scott shook his head “no”. “Though so… that guy was too young to be a dad anyway! I don’t care what happens to those freaks because that’s up to you…” said Byron. Scott looks at those babies’ ruby red eyes and he sees the innocence in them. Out of all the staff here, Wakiza trusted Scott the most and he had even let Scott carry the babies for him while he does work around here “I’m keeping them….” said Scott softly. Byron look at Scott with surprise. “You sure about that?” said Byron with wide-eyes. Scott nodded with a serious look. “You are going to adopt those freaks… you better not tell them anything of those events that has happen here…. EVER! And just to be safe, change their names!” said Byron angrily as he stormed out the room. Scott sadly look at the babies and kisses them. “It’s ok, you are safe now… I promise, Lana and Alan…” said Scott. “Wakiza… I’m sorry” whispered Scott.  
Weeks later at night

Scott was in his home, at his bedroom with his newly adopted children, the sister and the brother are in a crib and he singing the lullaby Wakiza had taught him.

“Sleep, sleep, little ones  
Sleep, sleep, little ones  
Sleep, sleep, little ones  
Now go to sleep, now go to sleep”

The babies are now sound asleep, Scott gently smile at them and he went to bed to sleep. The babies suddenly open their red eyes and said “Papa?” The white dagger which was now cleaned and the polished wooden rattle on the table next to crib started to glow brightly. They suddenly singed  
“Ho, ho what tay nay  
Ho, ho what tay nay  
Ho, Ho what tay nay  
Key oh kay nah  
Key oh kay nah  
Oh, oh little ones  
Oh, oh little ones  
Oh, oh little ones  
Now go to sleep  
Now go to sleep”  
The babies slowly closes their eyes. The dagger and the rattle continue to glow. “Papa’s here… I’ll be with you always… and so will she” said the rattle.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay btw I will do a sequel about the Twin sister and brother when they are grown up and I will do a prequel about Wakiza (btw it’s not going a freddy fazbear’s story, it will be a crossover with creepypastas) here’s where I got the lyrics from http://www.songsforteaching.com/folk/heyheywatenay.php AND https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pB9W5PntH3s


End file.
